multiverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichiro Kurokami
Ichiro is a Genetically Engineered Super Human created by a secret organisation who labeled him as 'Subject Black God'. In his young age he managed to surpass the strongest fighters of Earth, he soon discovered the true nature of his Genetically Engineered body. Appearance W.I.P Backstory There was a secret organisation in the lands of Japan that was run by several genetic and spiritual scientists. They were attempting to create a collection of 'Perfect' Warriors, making Super Humans with extremely abnormal abilities, especially in the Spiritual area. Their original goal was to destroy humanity, to crush the dreams of all. However as time went on they abandoned the original goal and focused on evolving Humanity, to find their next evolution, in this they stumbled upon Ancient Egyptian texts that spoke of Dark and Light powers, being able to add the base of those powers into a creature through genetic enhancement. In this they created three genetically engineered children, each given a different title; 'Subject Black God', 'Subject War God' and 'Subject Death God'. One of the scientists was working undercover for the UN, he showed the children to the UN and they ordered the destruction of the children and the building, by the time the scientist got word of this, explosives were going off around the building. That scientist went to the room where the children were kept, they were all around the age of two during that point, he was only able to find the child labeled 'Subject Black God'. The man grabbed him and managed to make it out of the building before it collapsed, the other two children were missing, no one knows where they are located. The scientist took care of the child, raising him as both a son and a guest, giving the child the name of Ichiro Kurokami because he was the first child created. At the age of eight, Ichiro left his home, he had a goal of his own and the scientist who brought him up only wanted him to follow his own dreams. And that is what he did, left home on a journey to hone his skills, to become an impeccable fighter. He joined the ranks of the Ninja, fighting his way to the top, he eventually achieved Samurai and mastered Kendo along with several powers that he gained from his genetic engineered body. By the time he reached the age of twelve he was already awarded the rank of Shogun. His goal by then was to become the strongest warrior alive, putting himself though intense training and even causing some harm to himself just to achieve his goal. By the time he reached the age of sixteen he was the strongest warrior on Earth, a master of combat however he knew that Immortals and extraterrestrials still existed, and that it's more then likely that there is a foe stronger then him, so he continued to train until an Immortal attacked him, a Werepyre by the name of Vladimir Malkoth who was also the Demi-God of roses. In this intense battle Ichiro achieved a form different to his normal, the Ethereal Form, increasing his standard power by a large amount. He did win the battle against Vladimir using his technique known as 'Akumanote' that destroyed the bonds of the foe's atoms, killing Vladimir. Weapons 'Reddodebirukami' *The chokutō that Ichiro uses is shaped similar to a Katana. It has a black scabbard and matching hilt, and is a larger size than a normal chokutō. It is affected by Ichiro's Zen'nō-sha sukin Aura and it has the ability to cut through almost anything, and it's been repeatedly shown to be very durable and able to cut through various materials. 'Suchīrukami' *This is a Kunai, attached to a chain that fires out of Ichiro's left and right sleeve. The chain is over 500 feet long, allowing Ichiro to use it in multiple ways and for many attacks. Abilities ''Super Human His body has been genetically engineered to make him perfect, however it was the view of the scientists that created him, this as 'Perfect' in their eyes. Haipāsutorengusu *Users have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Users can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. Haipāsupīdo *Users can move much faster than the average member of their species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, possibly reaching or even exceeding light speed. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, gravitational decrease, inertia, etc. Sai Sakusei *The user can rapidly regenerate, in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, slowing aging. He can regrow missing limbs. He is generally in very good physical shape as his body is constantly reverting to healthy state. Dāku (Meaning: Dark) Ichiro stores a vast amount of Dark (Dāku) based energy inside of his body, keeping a reserve present during the day so he can use his Dark Abilities during the Daytime. Akumanote *When used, strikes one enemy within melee range, causing them to explode, destroying them with Demonic, Lightning and Frost, all enemies hit by the shockwave or the blast are also Frozen for a few seconds. No mortal has managed to survive this strike because it shatters the bonds of the Atoms inside the Target's body, causing it to destroy itself. Burēdomōdo *Burēdomōdo can be entered as long as there is any Dark energy at all in Ichiro's body, but if the supply is less the half full it will not slow time but is will increase cutting power, once out of Dark energy Burēdomōdo cannot be used. Normal enemies can be cut to pieces in Burēdomōdo without issue, but more powerful enemies with armor require softening up with standard attacks before cutting becomes possible. Burēdomōdo can be used to destroy most forms of projectile, it can even stop bullets. While in Burēdomōdo time is slowed down around Ichiro, it drains some of his Dark energy and allows him to made deadly accurate cuts in the space of a nanosecond, the most he managed to achieve in a second was 150k. Raito (Meaning: Light) Ichiro stores a vast amount of Light (Raito) based energy inside of his body, keeping a reserve present during the night so he can use his Zen'nō-sha sukin Aura during the Nighttime. Hikari no sutoraiki *When activated, Ichiro disappears from the battlefield (and cannot be harmed until the effect ends). Every 0.2 seconds, the target enemy will suffer several hits from Ichiro. Each strike creates an explosion of Holy, Lightning and Frost, all enemies hit by the shockwave or the blast are also Frozen for a few seconds. Zen'nō-sha sukin *This ability is constantly activated, nearly impossible to turn off. This ability is an Aura, it covers Ichiro from head to toe, affecting his skin and weapons, anything he chooses can be affected by the same Aura. The Aura increases the strength of his skin and weapons, making them nearly unbreakable. It also increases the intensity of a strike, meaning that a single slash from a weapon affected by this Aura would cut though anything. It draws power from both his enormous strength and his connection to the Light, however it doesn't remove from any of them, instead it relies on both being present. Forms Watashi wa sen-kai ni shibō shita *Ichiro has the ability to achieve spiritual enlightenment and become Aethereal. He gained this ability during a fight with a Werepyre named Vladimir Malkoth. He is surrounded by a dull swampy greenish aura, his skin appears as metallic plates, and his hair and eyes are pure black. Ichiro gains angelic like wings that span out from his aura and give him the ability to fly but are intangible as they have no physical attributes. In this state, Ichiro’s chakra, dark, and light abilities are increased as well as increasing his strength and speed. Ichiro can also become incorporeal and intangible to almost all substance in this state which also instantaneously heals him for only a few moments at a time. This form lasts for half an hour but its time can be increased with an extreme amount of training. Jutsu Kekkei Genkai Anime/Manga *Wind Release *Lightning Release *Fire Release *Earth Release *Water Release **Scorch Release (Wind + Fire) **Explosion Release (Lightning + Fire) **Lava Release (Earth + Fire) **Boil Release (Water + Fire) **Ice Release (Wind + Water) **Magnet Release (Lightning + Earth) **Wood Release (Earth + Water) **Swift Release (Lightning + Wind) *Yin Release *Yang Release **Yin–Yang Release (Yin + Yang) **Crystal Release (Yin + Earth) **Blaze Release (Yin + Fire) **Dark Release (Yin + Lightning) Created *Inanigan Ninjutsu Anime/Manga *Black Lightning *Lightning Release: Black Panther *Wind Release: Open Destruction *Wind Release: Air Bullets Created'' *Jutsu Techniques that were created by Ichiro and his allies. These were labeled as 'Paths of Dark Gods '.